1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of uninterruptible power systems and, more particularly, to an access panel system for remote connection of laser surgery systems to a UPS and other utility systems thereby allowing the operating theater to remain quiet and uncluttered without presence of the UPS.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical operating theaters require uninterruptible power capability for all systems involved in surgery to protect surgery patients. This is particularly true of laser surgery systems such as those employed in ophthamological surgery. In current practice, commercial uninterruptible power supplies (UPS) are provided in the operating theaters to assure that power is available for the laser system independent of grid power interruptions. UPS devices for high power operation are typically quite large and may emit noise, heal or other emissions not conducive to the operating theater environment.
Additionally, laser systems typically require reagent gases for operation of the laser. Currently such reagent gasses are stored either in pressure containers in the operating theater or in containers remotely located with separate plumbing systems routed to the operating theater for access by the laser.
Telecommunications lines are also employed regularly in modern operating theaters for normal voice phone service as well as computer network connection. In many laser systems, computer control is employed and connection to network capability for these computers allows rapid update and in certain instances remote operation or control of the operating systems.
It is therefore desirable that electrical attachment for a surgical laser be provided through a convenient source or pedestal without the presence of the UPS in the operating theater. It is further desirable that reagent gas supplies be provided remotely with source connectors in the same pedestal as the electrical connections for the laser. It is also desirable that the centralized pedestal be provided with easy access for connection of both electrical and reagent gas systems including additional incidental electrical attachment for operating theater tools or systems. Connections for telecommunications within the same pedestal also provides ease of access.